


Hello, Monsieur Hugenay

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [2]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, slightly crack-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Bob:Why are you naked?Justus:I don’t have clothes.Bob *opens closet*:You have shirts, jeans, jackets, hello Monsieur Hugenay, that new sweater…
Relationships: Victor Hugenay/Jupiter Jones | Justus Jonas
Series: tumblr ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350
Kudos: 19





	Hello, Monsieur Hugenay

**Author's Note:**

> Teil zwei der tumblr ficlets - weil ich mir jedes Mal vorstellen musste, wie Justus Hugenay in den Kleiderschrank stopft...
> 
> [link zum tumblr post](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/189349567353/drei-satzzeichen-bob-why-are-you-naked-justus)

Hugenay war wieder auf freiem Fuß. Nach seiner Verhaftung hatte ihn eine ganze Reihe an Prozessen erwartet, doch – ein Formfehler hier, ein verschwundener Zeuge dort, und verdammt gute Anwälte, und aus den meisten spazierte er als freier Mann.

Die wenigen, in denen er tatsächlich verurteilt wurde, konnten auch nicht viel mehr als eine Geldstrafe oder eine kurze Haftzeit erwirken, die verrechnet auf die Untersuchungshaft ebenfalls zu nicht viel führte.

Und wo siedelte er sich an, kaum, dass er entlassen wurde?

In Kalifornien. Natürlich.

Justus wusste wirklich nicht, warum er überrascht gewesen war.

Und dann hatte Victor Hugenay eines Abends ganz gelassen im Tor des Schrottplatzes gestanden.

Noch heute, drei Monate später, konnte Justus den Satz hören, mit dem Hugenay – Victor – ihn begrüßt hatte.

„Hast du Lust, essen zu gehen?“

Eine andere Antwort als „Ja“ war Justus gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen.

Und bevor er weiter darüber hatte nachdenken können, hatte Victor ihn schon zu einem Wagen geleitet und sie waren auf dem Weg nach Santa Monica.

Von da an hatte sich die Sache irgendwie verselbstständigt. Victor hatte ihn zum Essen eingeladen, ins Theater, ins Museum. Eines Abends hatte Justus ihn beim Abschied einfach geküsst – er machte die Flasche Wein verantwortlich, die sie sich beim Essen geteilt hatten – und damit hatte sich ihre Beziehung endgültig gewandelt.

Justus hatte niemandem davon erzählt – ihm war allzu bewusst, wie das aussehen musste, ein Mann von Anfang Vierzig mit einem achtzehnjährigen Jungen. Tante Mathilda würde vermutlich ohnmächtig werden. Peter und Bob würden ihn mindestens damit aufziehen, dass er seit Jahren in Victor verliebt gewesen war. Und was Cotta dazu sagen würde, wenn er erfuhr, dass Justus sich mit einem Kunstdieb eingelassen hatte, wollte er gar nicht wissen.

Also trafen sie sich meistens in Victors Wohnung, oder in Los Angeles, der großen Stadt, in der niemand auf niemanden achtete.

Doch als Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus übers Wochenende wegfuhren, beschloss Justus, dass sie das Risiko eingehen konnten.

Peter und Bob hatte er gesagt, dass er nur im Notfall gestört werden wollte, und normalerweise respektierten sie das.

Victor und er kochten zusammen, aßen im Wohnzimmer, und gingen dann nach oben – hauptsächlich, weil Justus Victor ein Buch zeigen wollte, das er vor ein paar Tagen zufällig in einer von Onkel Titus‘ Kisten mit Neuerwerbungen gefunden hatte.

Doch dann kam eins zum anderen und sie fanden sie auf dem Bett wieder. Als unten die Haustür ging – die nie abgeschlossen war, wenn jemand zuhause war – hörte Justus es zu spät.

Erst als Schritte durch den Flur liefen und jemand „Justus?!“ rief, wurde er sich seiner Umwelt wieder bewusst.

Panisch setzte er sich auf, sah von Victor zur Tür und zurück.

Erneut ertönte ein „Justus?“, dann kamen die Schritte die Treppe hinauf. Das war Bob. Justus fluchte. Bob und Peter hielten sich nie mit klopfen auf, warum auch, und in zehn Sekunden würde Bob mitten im Zimmer stehen.

Hastig ließ er den Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Wo könnte Victor sich verstecken – hinter der Gardine? Nein, die war zu dünn. Unter dem Bett? Er musste beinahe selbst über den Gedanken lachen. Im Kleiderschrank!

„Los, in den Schrank“, flüsterte er.

Victor sah ihn entgeistert an. Doch Justus schob ihn einfach vom Bett, zu dem riesigen Schrank hinüber, den Titus vor Jahren bei einer Haushaltauflösung erstanden hatte.

Mit nur leisem Protest folgte Victor schließlich der Aufforderung. Er bückte sich noch schnell nach seinen Klamotten, und in dem Moment, in dem Bob die Klinke von Justus‘ Zimmertür herunter drückte, schloss dieser den Kleiderschrank.

„Justus, sorry, ich weiß-“, setzte Bob an, brach dann ab. Irritiert starrte er Justus an. „Warum hast du nichts an?“

Erst jetzt wurde Justus klar, dass er nackt war. Komplett. Er bildete sich ein, durch das dünne Holz hinter sich ein leises Lachen zu hören.

„Ich… äh…“, er bemühte sich nach Kräften, nicht rot zu werden. Sein sonst so schneller Verstand ließ ihn im Stich. „Ich hab nichts anzuziehen“, kam es ohne seine Zustimmung aus seinem Mund.

Bob blinzelte verwirrt. „Du hast nichts anzuziehen?“, wiederholte er ungläubig.

„Genau!“ Justus verfluchte sich innerlich für diese dumme Ausrede.

Bevor er ihn irgendwie aus dem Zimmer locken konnte, trat Bob näher. Er schob Justus, der immer noch nicht wieder ganz Herr seiner Sinne war, beiseite und – öffnete zu Justus‘ Entsetzen den Kleiderschrank.

Zwischen seinen Hemden stand Victor, ebenfalls völlig unbekleidet, mit einem Ausdruck irgendwo zwischen Amüsement und Indignation.

Doch Bob beachtete ihn gar nicht weiter. Stattdessen wühlte er sich durch einen Stapel Klamotten auf dem Brett auf der anderen Schrankseite.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du hast“, sagte er ungerührt, „Du hast T-Shirts, Jeans, den Pullover den Tante Mathilda dir letztes Jahr geschenkt hat…“, er griff nach einem der Kleiderbügel direkt neben Victors Kopf. „Du hast das rote Hemd, hallo, Monsieur Hugenay, du hast das karierte Hemd…“

Er drehte sich wieder zu Justus um. „Du siehst, du hast mehr als genügend Klamotten.“ Endlich, als Justus sich schon fragte, ob er gerade in einem verrückten Traum gelandet war, grinste Bob. „Und ich glaube, Monsieur Hugenay würde es sehr schätzen, wenn du ihn nächstes Mal nicht wieder in den Schrank stopfst.“

Victor, der gerade dabei war, seine Hose anzuziehen, brach in Gelächter aus, während Justus Bob immer noch sprachlos anstarrte.

„Ich muss schon sagen, Justus“, brachte Victor schließlich hervor, „Deine Freunde gefallen mir immer besser.“


End file.
